


Я обещал не бояться…

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [12]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Power of Nature, Turnskin, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Я обещал не бояться…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Если я не вернусь до рассвета](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021043) by [WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021). 




End file.
